Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gas mixing and, in particular, to accurate control of the flow rate of a gas flow from a pressurized source.
Description of the Related Art
Patients with respiratory injury, such as chronic respiratory failure, may be provided with a respirator to assist with their breathing or, in severe cases, take over the breathing function entirely. Respirators typically provide a flow of air, or other breathing gases, at an elevated pressure during an inhalation interval, followed by an exhalation interval where the pressurized air is diverted so that the air within the patient's lungs can be naturally expelled.
Conventional respirators may be configured to accept one or more breathing gases, for example “pure oxygen” or “heliox 80/20” (a mixture of 80% helium with 20% oxygen) from external sources. The exact gas mixture delivered to the patient, however, may be a mixture of various breathing gases since the specific percentage required for a particular patient may not be commercially available and must be custom mixed in the respirator.
It is important to provide precisely the specified flow rate of gas to the patient, particularly for neonatal patients whose lungs are small and very susceptible to damage from overinflation.